


Красная Помада

by reidvest



Series: Костякеши [2]
Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, костя подержи мой ежедневник
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidvest/pseuds/reidvest
Summary: В соседнем крыле тихо так, что их шаги кажутся оглушительным шумом: вся школа на ужине, и Косте, вообще-то, надо было совсем в другую сторону, но в пизду планы. С Кешей вечно все планы в пизду.
Relationships: Костя Кот/Кеша Гинс
Series: Костякеши [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857517
Kudos: 3





	Красная Помада

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StupidHanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidHanz/gifts), [eillirre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eillirre/gifts).



Чужие цепкие пальцы легко вылавливают его по дороге, настойчиво тянут за собой по коридору. Кудряшки Гинса подскакивают от немного дёрганной походки, и Костя улыбается, позволяя буксировать себя за предплечье. В соседнем крыле тихо так, что их шаги кажутся оглушительным шумом: вся школа на ужине, и Косте, вообще-то, надо было совсем в другую сторону, но в пизду планы. С Кешей вечно все планы в пизду.

Кот останавливается у колонн, перехватывает чужое запястье, дёргая Гинса на себя, знает: он взбесится, и уже хочет занять его рот поцелуем, чтобы не возбухал, но оказывается остановлен костлявыми пальцами, так и не коснувшись губ. На бледном Кешином лице красная помада - кровь на снегу - и абсолютно блядский взгляд. Улыбкой сносит пол лица на уголок, веснушки разбегаются от переносицы, и зубы немного в помаде.

— Пиздец ты ебаутый, Кеш, — Костя зеркалит улыбку, снова тянется к его лицу, но настойчивые пальцы затыкают его, буквально смыкая губы вместе.

— Следуй за мной.

И блять, почему это звучит Кешиным голосом как самая горячая вещь на земле.

И они идут, минуют ещё пару коридоров, чтобы найти хоть какой-то закуток, останавливаются под лестницей. Костик и сам не замечает, как оказывается прижат к стене с Кешиными холодными ладошками под футболкой, сползающими под пояс джинс - мурашки бегут от копчика к лопаткам.

— Держи, — вручает Гинс ему ежедневник, — и молчи. — И звучно чмокает в скулу, оставляя липкий след.

Кеша бухается на колени, так что Костик даже дёргается к нему, беспокоясь, как бы суставы не вылетели, едва не выпускает из рук незакрывающийся из-за закладок и бумажек ежедневник, но Кешин взгляд предостерегает. Он даже стоя на коленях умудряется смотреть свысока. Пуговица выскакивает из петельки, за язычок молнии Кеша тянет зубами, пачкая джинсы помадой, и Костю это одновременно раздражает и заводит, а когда Гинс приспускает штаны, забираясь своими ледяными пальцами под резинку белья, жар проходит тяжёлой волной по телу, оседая в паху.

— Вау, а ты прям как будто репетировал, — Кот облизывает губы, пытаясь поймать лопатками опору. Кеша, успевший достать из трусов его только начавший набухать член, больно сжимает яички.

— Сказал же: молчи.

И Костя вдруг прям затыкается, потому что звучит это как угроза. А Кешины угрозы всегда звучат непозволительно горячо.

Кеша оставляет пару блядских отпечатков губ на лобке, дразнится, видимо в отместку, и лижется, коротко проходясь языком от основания к головке - втягивает её в рот, сдвигая крайнюю плоть. Костик не дышит, вцепившись в его ежедневник, смотрит как загипнотизированный, как член покрывают красные следы его помады, как блестит от Кешиной слюны головка. Чужие руки снова забираются под футболку, оглаживая бока.

Костик правда старается вести себя хорошо: глупые комментарии жгут язык, и он прикусывает его от греха подальше, перекатывает зубами серёжку. Кеша втягивает уже почти вставший член целиком, горло пару раз неконтролируемо сокращается, и Костины колени против воли подгибаются, заставляя вцепиться свободной рукой в стену, как если бы он был реальным котом и мог выпустить когти.

Копна Кешиных волос щекотит ему пах, ледяной нос упирается в лобок, и когда Гинс отстраняется, оставляя только головку на языке, смесь слюны и помады превращает Костин пах в произведение авангардного искусства. Костю почти сгибает, когда горячие губы снова смыкаются на головке и язык подцепляет уретру, дразня.

Молчать невыносимо: тяжёлое дыхание обжигает горло, губы ощущаются как под анастезией от того, что он непрекращает жрать их. В одежде жарко, в коже жарко, во рту Гинса потрясающе хорошо и тоже жарко-жарко-жарко. Кешины согревшиеся пальцы, придерживают его за бедро, останавливая, чтобы не мешал, вторая рука массирует яички, и Костик знает, что одна ошибка, и он останется под этой лестницей один с болезненным стояком и с ног до головы покрытый красной помадой. Поэтому сжимает зубы.

Куда Кеша прячет зубы так, что у него не бывает осечек, остаётся для Кота загадкой. Он не выдерживает, запуская пальцы Кеше в волосы, когда тот снова насаживается до горла, втягивая и без того впалые щёки, и хрипло стонет. Кеша, кажется, не возражает - переступает коленями по полу и продолжает его изводить, только смотрит из-под ресниц так, что дрожь прохватывает от шеи до крестца.

Костя массирует его затылок, пытаясь отвлечься. Он близко, и он не собирается всё испортить, когда ему так хорошо, что под коленками собирается испарина. Кешино лицо в беспорядке: помада и слюна оказываются даже на носу, глаза чуть покрасневшие и влажные. Он улыбается, отстраняясь, ловит языком покачивающуюся головку, и Костик подмигивает, тяжело выдыхает, проводит по его щеке ладонью, ещё сильнее размазывая по ней помаду. Гинс приподнимает бровь, обхватывая губами его палец и обводит фалангу языком, и Костя мечтает лишь о том, чтобы на месте пальца снова был его член.

Кеша играет и дразнится, меняет ритм, специально цепляет зубами, заставляя зашипеть, когда у Костика всё-таки вырывается особенно эмоциональное «бля», послевкусие которого он тут же сглатывает. Кожаная обложка ежедневника под его пальцами мокрая и помятая, ладошки потеют от того, как он близко к оргазму. Он бы обязательно сообщил Кеше, если бы тот и так не знал и не грозился лишить его этого удовольствия за пару лишних реплик. Кеша снова почти полностью выпускает его член изо рта, пару раз издевательски проходится по нему кулаком, собирая собственную слюну и предэякулят, выламывая из Кости последние предохранители. Если бы он сейчас сказал просить, Костик бы просил.

Но Кеша только щипает его за бедро, привлекая внимание, заставляя открыть зажмуренные глаза, и ухмыляется. А потом снова заглатывает член, не разрывая зрительного контакта, отпускает Костино бедро и позволяя ему самому задать ритм, и Костика кроет. Он смотрит Кеше в глаза, ощущая, как тело каменеет, толкается в рот: красные росчерки по щекам, упавшие на нос кудряшки, а потом всё-таки жмурится, срываясь с плато в оргазм с каким-то задушенным хрипом, даже ежедневник умудряется не выронить.

— Ёбаный рот… — Костик растягивает первую «ё» на вдохе, пытаясь устоять на ватных коленях. Гинс чуть кряхтит, поднимаясь с пола, или это только слуховые галюцинации.

— Я бы попросил, — Кеша вытирает губы ладошкой и бросает «очистись» в не особо эстетичную лужицу сплюнутой спермы на полу. Костик хихикает, тянется к его лицу, но Кеша снова отстраняется, протягивает руку за ежедневником, и только получив его обратно, клюёт его в другую щёку, почти уже не оставляя следа.

А потом бодро скрывается за поворотом.

Костик откидывает голову, стукаясь о стену, и пытается отдышаться, поправляет трусы со штанами и возвращается в коридор. Он ошалело оглядывается по сторонам, прежде чем вспомнить, куда вообще шёл. Об отпечатке красной помады на скуле он так и не вспоминает.


End file.
